


Hey tomorrow, fuck you and your friend yesterday

by Badass_iero



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Frank is a bouncer, M/M, gerard is angry, lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a bouncer and gee is angry at Mikey and Frank intervened just in time. </p><p>(based off one time I went to a fiatc concert and this happened to me during security)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey tomorrow, fuck you and your friend yesterday

"Come on Gerard, you can't get any gayer and we gotta go!" Mikey yells to me from downstairs. 

I sigh, but take one last good glance at myself in the mirror before heading downstairs. 

"I can't get any gayer" I mock and he grins and nods. 

We leave the house after he locks it up, and get into his car and head into the city to meet up with his boyfriend at a gay club. 

"Even though I resent this whole idea I am going to take advantage of my sassy side and bitch some guys asses to hell and back" I say with a smirk. 

"You do that, Gerard" Mikey says with an eye roll. 

He hits the radio on to cut off any further small talk and I stare at the city lights and try to take a mental picture of the city to paint later. 

\--------

"Okay he said he's inside and we just have to drop his name, but we still gotta go through security" Mikey says to me as we walk out of the parking garage across the street from the club that already has quite the line. 

"Security?" I ask. 

"Some dude brought a big ass knife once, now everyone's gotta get frisked and shit" he says and I just nod. 

"Wow it's actually pretty nice out" I point out. 

"Yeah, if you ever came out of your art cave and your black hole of self pity you'd realise it's summer outside and the night weather is really pleasant" Mikey remarks. 

"Shut up I knew it was summer" I say and playfully shove him. 

We walk up to the front of the line and Mikey says something to one of the bouncers there, but I can't help notice the short bouncer at the security check. 

He's got partly shaved hair that's dyed black down the middle and a dark stare at everyone. He's short, but his square frame makes him look really intimidating and really sexy. 

"Okay they said just go through to security" Mikey says and pushes me forward. 

I, Gerard way, who is very gay, of course, get into the security line where cutie is and we lock eyes as I go up to him. 

"Put your arms out please" he says dryly. 

I put my arms up and can't wipe the grin off my face as he runs his arms down my sides in the least sexual way he can. 

He goes to my legs and I can't help but say loudly "it's a good day to be gay!" And about 20 other people in line all laugh and cheer and cute bouncer dude comes up from frisking my legs with a shiteat grin and just says "go ahead in" and that's exactly what I do. 

Now I figure though there's really no point in going in because the only fuck I want is outside frisking people all night. 

"Gerard what's with you?" Mikey asks as he pulls me inside. 

"The bouncer, he's cute" I say in Mikey's ear. 

"Out of anyone here, you pick him? He fucking works here you asshat" Mikey says, sounding so fed up with me like he might just dump me in the river some day. 

"What am I gonna do with you... You know he can't leave until his shift is over or whatever...?" He points out. 

"Oh, innocent, naive little brother, I am the Gerard way, the one and only; do you not believe I can get some short angry bouncer punk dude? Have you lost all faith in me?" I dramatically ask. 

The look he gives me and the sigh that escapes his mouth just shows he's so done with me and we just got here. 

"Where's Pete. Find Pete before I lose my head with you being a fucktard" he mutters and walks away from me completely. 

I grin because I know that little dork loves me and just wants me to be social, but I feel bad that he's gotta put up with my attitude and he sometimes assumes the responsibility of keeping me fed and watered like a damn plant when I'm the one that's suppose to he taking care of him. 

"Ah, Pete, my salvation" Mikey says as he finally finds Pete. 

"Everyone's salvation" I mutter sarcastically and Mikey elbows me. 

"Hi" Pete says cheekily to Mikey as we slide into the booth Pete is already in. 

"If you're both gay and already with each other why can't we just skip the whole gay bar thing and go home and watch shit tv or something, I mean, you're not here to look for anyone, why exactly are we here?" I point out. 

"Oh, well aren't you just a bright spirit?" Pete says sarcastically. 

"The brightest" I say back with equal wit. 

"Third wheelings not fun mikes" I say. 

"Truth is, Gerard, we're here because you needed to get out of the art hole, and you're gay, so tada, here we are" Mikey explains finally, and I've never wanted to stab someone this much before. 

"You. Tricked me. Into coming here. Just because I am in my room. Too much...?" I ask, trying to stay calm. 

"You need socialisation, Gerard! Tesla was a virgin when he died cause he spent all his time in his damn lab, I don't want you to get shithole deep into your art where you can't even have a relationship with someone!" Mikey exclaims. 

"Look, mikes, I appreciate your effort, and Pete you too, really, that's for doing all this shit, but seriously guys, I'm fine. Me being busy with my art lately doesn't give you a reason to trick me into coming to a gay bar just for me" I say, still as calmly as possible. 

"Listen, you said something about that bouncer outside? Pete you know everyone right? Who's the short bouncer dude? Gerard liked him" Mikey says, just to change the subject. 

"Oh that's Frank" Pete says with a nod. 

"Mikey you didn't get my point, don't do this again, okay? If I want to come up from the basement I'll come up" I say. 

"That's the thing Gerard. No you won't" Mikey says, almost angrily. 

"Mikey we are white Americans, nowhere in our culture is there arranged marriages, especially by our little fucking brothers, and again, I appreciate what you're doing, but fucking don't" I say; unintentionally raising my voice just a bit too much and people get quiet around our booth. 

"Gerard you're hopeless" Mikey says. 

"And what's wrong with that?!" I ask, genuinely fed up with people not understanding the things that are going on in my head. 

"Excuse me, can you keep it down please?" The bartender calls over the counter. 

I flash him the middle finger and he glares at me. 

"Gerard, we'll talk about this at home, stop making a scene" Mikey says bitterly. 

"You started it" I snap. 

"Sorry Gerard" Pete says sheepishly, clearly terrified because he's never seen me and Mikey argue before.

"It's okay Pete" I say softly back to him. 

"Mikey's just trying to help you, he doesn't wanna see you alone" Pete says. 

"I am not alone, Mikey himself literally lives on the middle floor of the house, I just live in the basement, damn" I say. 

"Yeah Gerard, that's another thing we wanted to discuss" Pete adds, seemingly quieter like he's nervous. 

"Oh god of fucks, what now" I groan. 

"Mikey's moving in with me" Pete says and Mikey just stares at the table. 

"Oh I see. You want me to find a babysitter disguised as a boyfriend so you can move in with nail polish and hair straightener here while I have to go get a job and buy the damned groceries!" I yell, and Mikey's eyes get wide. 

"Excuse me, you're being too loud and a disturbance, you're going to have to leave" the bartender says, this time at our table and not all the way behind the bar. 

"I'm not quite finished" I say and look back at Mikey and Pete. 

Pete looks beyond horrified, because he's such a nice guy and probably feels guilty for something he's never done before, but Mikey is just being pure selfish right now. 

Well maybe that's me. 

"Hey, c'mon, let's go" someone says from behind me and grabs my arm tightly. 

Cute security bouncer dude stands behind me with his hands around my arm and starts to pull me out of the bar and I don't even struggle against him because I'm running on anger fuel right now and nervous energy. 

"You wanted to be taken out on purpose?" He asks as soon as we get outside. 

"Only by you, sugar" I say with a smirk and he turns me to the wall and pushes me against it hard. 

"Wanna get out of here?" He asks; his breath on my neck. 

"So eager" I tease. 

"Won't you lose your job for leaving early?" I ask, not that I care. 

"It's a shithole anyways, you're the hottest piece of ass I've seen this whole time" he says while grabbing my ass and pushing me up against the wall higher. 

"Lucky for you then, huh?" I snap and he wastes no time in pulling my head close to his and planting a frustrated kiss on my lips while running his hands though my hair. 

"Alleys a bit dingy don't you think? Have any dignity? Or a place close?" I ask as he pulls his head down. 

"A bit of both, so let's go then" he says and pulls me in for one last kiss before pulling me off the wall and taking me to an apartment and leading me all the way to the basement, and I laugh to myself in irony because Mikey brought me to the bar to get me out of a basement and with somebody, now I'm with somebody but I'm back in a basement. 

Fates a bitch, my Mikey dearest. 

 

(Heeeeey so I've realised I can't write smut, and reason being- I am asexual, and nothing having to do with sex inspires my creativity and I am not a virgin, but I can't think of a place to start// how to write smut in general, I know I have in the past, but that was before I realised I was asexual. I know this fic was brief, so if any of you wanna write smut for this be my guest and I'll add it if you'd like, and Uhhh... Yeah idk just thought I'd share that. I mean, it's not like you cat find gay fanfic anywhere else, so just look at a different fic I guess?,,,.,,., that's all I got to say, this has been a PSA)


End file.
